


"Damn those sexy halloween outfits and their charm!" real story from lewis pepper

by disgraceRavenclaw



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Big halloween party, I made a legally blonde reference, Kissing, M/M, Makeouts, NECK KISSES for like a brief period, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Stripping, Thats my kink, There just aint enough got damn lewthur smut fics out there you know, and theres lots of consent, and theyre awkward, chloe for like a brief moment more like, handjobs, ive never written smut before in my life so...warning, kill me, sexy halloween outfits, so i wrote my own because i could, they jack eachother off basically, they talk about it beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgraceRavenclaw/pseuds/disgraceRavenclaw
Summary: "Dude, Halloween is just an excuse to rock ass-naked lingerie level costumes and wear heels as a grown ass man. Of course i'm gonna take it."AKA: Arthur has a weird thing about sexy halloween outfits and nobody can stop this lost sassy child from seducing a fully grown man





	"Damn those sexy halloween outfits and their charm!" real story from lewis pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i cant write smut but, I tried. I think it turned out ok? Im not sure, i'd love some feedback. It's 3:10 AM right now and im tired ;u;

"Dude, Halloween is just an excuse to rock ass-naked lingerie level costumes and wear heels as a grown ass man. Of course i'm gonna take it."

Lewis nodded, nervously. Arthur was a metro hetero masculine mechanic man for about 364 days out of the year, but it's like he went through some kind of transformation on Halloween. As almost everyone in town knew by now, Arthur had a weird thing about "sexy" Halloween outfits. Sexy witch? He'd done it. Sexy cop? He's done it twice. Sexy playboy bunny? Done, done again, and done in Elle Woods pink for good measure. This year, he retreated to the classic Sexy Nurse outfit. Did he get hate for it? Of course, at the start, and by people who just moved in to town. But the natives of Tempo? They'd given up long ago. Arthur was an immovable force when it came to Halloween. And, as it so happens, the owner of the Tome Tomb (Duet, was it?) was throwing a great big costume party, and invited the mystery skulls gang. Lewis went as a Werewolf because, admittedly, he looked good shirtless, even with fake fangs and messy hair. Vivi went as a ghostbuster, because she really _REALLY_ liked the all girl cast remake. And Arthur? Sexy nurse. Of course. Sexy nurse. And Lewis hated how weird that made him feel.

"Arthur, literally less than half of you is covered. Are you not cold?" Lewis suggested. Arthur just looked at him, grinning. "No way, man. It's my one confident night, and I am loving every second of it. And it's not like you're all wrapped up either, ya Jacob wannabe." he chuckled. Lewis hated to admit it, but god, he was loving every second of this too. When the gang arrived at the party, Vivi was the first to run off, and Arthur stuck with Lewis. It wasn't exactly the best arrangement, considering Lewis couldn't help but feel his face warming every time he was reminded that Arthur was right next to him, practically naked, having the time of his life. Halloween was a tough time for Lewis, because after all, his best friend would test the limits of his fragile heterosexuality, and this year, Lewis felt like giving in. He had to physically pull himself away from a few glances they shared, and the urge to just pull Arthur aside and pin him up against a wall was back with a vengeance, and stronger than ever.

As of now, Arthur was chatting with Chloe (who was dressed in a lavender suit, holding a rose) and Lewis was just drinking punch, trying to distract himself from the embodiment of sexual frustration that was this event. He looked over at Arthur, who was turned away from him. Lewis' eyes traveled farther down scanning the small of his back, and finally fell upon his rear end. Oh, wow. Lewis realized just how feminine Arthur's hips were, making them a perfect perch for his ass. His fantastic ass. Lewis was a flustered mess, but he couldn't take his eyes away, so he indulged in the beautifully scandalous view for a few seconds longer. Then seconds turned to moments, and he only looked away when he realized Arthur was turning back around. Looking back at Arthur, he blushed madly and waved with an awkward grin. Arthur lifted one eyebrow, and Chloe was giggling under her breath. Arthur walked over to Lewis. "What?" he asked.

Oh no. Lewis was too suspicious. Arthur was gonna flip. Damn him, for dressing so...openly like that. Lewis muttered something unintelligible about the punch and race-walked away to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. He sat down on the toilet, and rested his head in his hands. Lewis' face was heating up faster and faster, both from shame and arousal. He couldn't shake the image from his head; Arthur's cute butt in that outfit. His imagination went wilder than a dog, and scenes of passion came to in his mind. He longed for his lips to grace Arthur's, for his hands to touch all the places, all the hills and valleys of Arthur that nobody else would ever be able to. He wanted to feel Arthur's body against his own, warm and personal, bare skin against skin. His thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Occupied," Lewis called out autonomously. It was only a few seconds later before the knocking resumed, more urgently. Lewis groaned, and got up to answer the door.

When he opened it, Arthur stood there. Still in that nurse outfit. Lewis looked away as soon as possible, opting to close the door again, before a hand grabbed the edge and pried it back open. "Nope, not yet," Arthur said. He walked towards Lewis, who backed away to make room for him in return. "Uh...Arthur, What's this about?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows together. "What's this about? Lewis what is all of THIS about?" He motioned towards Lewis. "Lew, you've been acting totally weird all night. Is something going on man?" Lewis just stared at Arthur. He felt too awkward to speak. What was he supposed to say? _'Oh, you look really sexy and i've had thoughts about banging you since you showed up at my house ready to go to the party'? 'Nothing, I was just staring at your ass'?_ Arthur would slap him. Lewis mustered an answer, sensing Arthur's impatience. "It's, uh...your...the outfit."

Arthur looked him straight in the face, expression unchanged. "My outfit." Lewis nodded. "Yeah. It's just, uh, unusual to see you dressed up like that." Arthur looked at Lewis inquisitively. "Like that? Like what? Is it too...revealing? Like, yeah, I guess it's a bit below my usual standards, but there's still some class." "It's just..." Lewis took a deep breath, There was no escaping it now. He might as well just be honest about it. "I guess it's been...keeping my attention." He looked at a wall, Avoiding Arthur's eyes. "You look...really nice." Yeah, that was an understatement. He looked fine. It was silent for a few seconds, and Lewis almost assumed Arthur was getting ready to slap him, but all he heard was a meek, "Wow."

Lewis looked back at Arthur, who's face was red, and jaw hung ajar. He drew in a breath, as if to speak, but then just exhaled, looking at his feet. "Uh, Lewis," he continued, "This is kind of a lot to take in." He looked back at Lewis, who still stood awkwardly, not knowing how to reply. "Okay," Arthur resumed. "Say that again? Like, a bit more...specific? I look nice? Do you mean like...you know?" Lewis inhaled sharply. "Oh, uh, yeah. You look...sexy." He wanted to cringe saying the word. He felt like this could have gone smoother. "I mean, you know, because of the outfit. Well, actually, I think you just look really nice all the time. In general. You look really nice. I should stop." Arthur nodded. "Yeah, you should." The words felt like a stab to the chest. This was it. Time for massive rejection.

"I need a moment to process all of this, I'm sorry." Lewis held his hands up defensively. "No, it's okay. Please, take your time." He stood there for a few more seconds as Arthur thought to himself in silence. He tugged at the hem of his outfit. Lewis felt sick just waiting there. Arthur looked up at Lewis. "Okay. Let me try to piece this together. You're actually gay, or at least, you like guys, and I'm arousing to you?" Lewis nodded. "uh, yup." Arthur nodded. "Okay. That's...sound." The two stood in silence for a while longer, the background noise of the party just barely lightening the thick atmosphere. Lewis swallowed his anxiety. "so? what's your opinion on all of that?" Wow, Arthur was seriously drawing this on too long. Arthur kept tugging at his outfit, biting the inside of his cheek. "Well, i'm...flattered. I guess it's nice to know there's someone who's appreciating these outfits. And you don't look half bad yourself." Arthur's stare lingered over Lewis' bare chest for a few moments longer than it should have, and Lewis felt a weight being lifted.

Oh. He might actually have a chance here. But Lewis had never really done anything like this before, he'd just watched shitty romance movies where they immediately cut to the sex scene, he didn't know how they'd actually _get_  there. "Oh, thanks." He grinned bashfully. He felt the awkwardness become more tense, a weird kind of tense, as he suddenly realized Arthur's gaze had sunk lower to his crotch. Lewis watched Arthur's eyes flicker back upwards to stare at his face. Lewis bit his lip nervously. Better get this started with, then. "Do you want to, you know..do something?" Oh nice, real eloquent there, Shakespeare. Arthur stepped a little closer to Lewis. "something? like what?" Lewis felt the room growing hotter. He tried to keep his voice even. "Whatever you're comfortable with, but maybe...we can make out?" He just threw the idea out. He watched Arthur carefully. Arthur grinned, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Oh my god. Okay, Lewis actually got this far. Alright. What now? He had no clue. Arthur reached out and carefully grabbed Lewis' hand in his own, which felt a bit shaky. Well, it was good to know Arthur was just as nervous as he was. "Hey," Arthur said, "We should go somewhere else. Anyone could just walk in here and see us." Lewis nodded. "Alright. You've been here more than I have. You know anywhere that's more secure?" Arthur nodded, and opened the door, tugging Lewis out of the bathroom quickly. Wow, someone was eager. Lewis felt his stomach doing flips.

They approached a hallway that was detached from the party, and the pair stopped in front of a wooden door. "Guest room. Nobody ever comes here." Arthur looked up at Lewis. "Which means it should just be us, alone." Lewis felt a smile creeping up on his face. He opened the door. "Well, let's go then." The two men entered the room and they sat down on the bed next to each other. They just spent some time looking at one another, before Lewis grabbed Arthur's hands in his own. He tilted his head slightly, and leaned forward. He watched Arthur do the same, lips slightly apart and eyes closed blissfully. Lewis shut his own eyes and closed the gap between them. carefully connecting their lips. It sent shocks down Lewis' spine. God, if he could barely handle a kiss, a make out session would totally wreck him. And sex? Well, that wasn't exactly guaranteed, but it might kill him if it was. Still, Lewis savored the feeling.

He was caught off guard as Arthur's lips reconnected with his own, and he remembered that he was kind of in the middle of something. The movement of their lips was a bit awkward at first, but they found their rhythm eventually, kissing slowly and sensually. It took Lewis' breath away. They broke the kiss, panting lightly. Arthur's eyes were half lidded, and his mouth hung slightly agape. Lewis looked into his eyes, and sheepishly smiled. Arthur smiled back. The two resumed their kiss. Lewis suddenly felt unusual just letting his hands sit there holding Arthur's, so he freed his left hand to come up and cup Arthur's cheek. Arthur let his own hand drape carefully around Lewis' neck, sending more tingles down his back.

The two began to slow down even more, and Lewis decided to take a chance. Hey, it led him to some pretty great places tonight. He just barely swiped his tongue across Arthur's lower lip. He heard a small whine from Arthur, which turned Lewis on even more, and Arthur reciprocated the action, his own tongue carefully entering Lewis' mouth, but it didn't stay long. They continued their shy attempts at kissing until they got the hang of it, and Lewis was loving the way Arthur would let a small noise escape from time to time. Arthur gently bit Lewis' lip, and pulled away from the kiss, making Lewis groan in complaint. Lewis watched Arthur as he let his free hand grasp Lewis' face. "Uh, hey, Lewis? Can I try something?" Lewis nodded. "Sure. What do you need me to do?" Arthur pushed the side of his face. "Just tilt your head a little, and tell me to stop if this is too weird."

Lewis did as he was told, tilting his head to the left. Then, Arthur leaned forward, pressing his face into Lewis' neck. He began to kiss the sensitive skin, making Lewis' heartbeat race. His breathing became uneven as Arthur kissed down his neck. Arthur stopped at one spot and began to suck on it. Lewis moaned quietly behind sealed lips. He felt Arthur chuckling into his neck. Arthur continued to kiss about his neck, sucking in different areas and receiving an array of noises from Lewis. Arthur shifted forward so that he'd be sitting in Lewis' lap. Lewis felt his erection growing, and it pressed against Arthur's own erection, hidden beneath silk short-shorts. Lewis let his hands run down Arthur's back, and they trailed back up under his nurse outfit, lifting it slightly.

Arthur pulled back a bit to look at Lewis. "Ha, i'm not gonna be the only one getting significantly more naked than I am now." he tugged at the hem of Lewis' jeans. He nodded, and he started to unbutton his jeans. Lewis looked back up to see Arthur with his nurse jacket totally open, exposing his bare chest, and his silk shorts. He was kneeling on the bed, looking at Lewis. "Here," he said, "Let me help you." He reached his hands down to Lewis' fly, undoing it, and brushing Lewis' erection on the way, earning a slightly muffled groan. Arthur chuckled, and pulled down Lewis' jeans so he was just in his boxers. Arthur grabbed Lewis' shoulders and pulled him backwards. Lewis fell on top of Arthur, Arthur's legs spread out and his arms still draped around Lewis' neck. "Now, where were we, Lewis?"

Lewis shook away the shock of how absolutely phenomenal Arthur looked pinned under him like this, and kissed Arthur, and this time the kiss wasn't as sweet or slow as much as it was rough and passionate. Lewis trailed his hands down Arthur's body, feeling every inch as if he'd never feel it again. The kiss broke apart as Lewis began placing more kisses to his jaw, and leading a trail of kisses down his neck, and to his collarbone. He stopped to carefully suck at the skin every once in a while like Arthur had done, and when he did, Arthur made such incredible little whines and moans and groans. He kissed down Arthur's chest, and down to his stomach. He noticed Arthur shifting around and giggling when he kissed him, and grinned. He made sure to remember that Arthur was ticklish for another time, but right now, he wanted to do something.

He carefully tucked his fingers under the hem of Arthur's silk shorts, and looked back up at Arthur. "Is it okay if I take these off?" Arthur shifted to sit up. "Yeah, that's fine." Lewis nodded, and pulled down the white shorts. Arthur's erection rose more, and Lewis looked at Arthur in admiration. Lewis looked back up to Arthur as he nervously wrapped his hand around Arthur's erection. He heard a sharp inhale, and Arthur nodded, giving Lewis the go ahead. Lewis began to carefully stroke his dick, slowly and steadily at first. He took great pride in watching Arthur bite at his lip and let a few quiet groans escape. Lewis began to speed up, twisting his hand slightly when he stroked upwards. He felt Arthur's legs twitch a little.

Lewis suddenly stopped, thumb resting below the head of Arthur's dick. He heard Arthur whine, and look back at Lewis expectantly. Lewis leaned down, hesitant. He'd never done this before, so he'd probably be awful at it, but he had to try it. He rested his lips over the tip of Arthur's erection, kissing it lightly a few times. Arthur whined gently at the sensation. Lewis held Arthur's dick at it's base, and pushed his head down, taking more of Arthur into his mouth. Arthur groaned in pleasure as Lewis began to rise and fall, sucking his dick. Where his mouth couldn't reach, Lewis continued to use his hand to please Arthur. Arthur gripped the sheets, letting a particularly loud moan loose. Lewis felt his own erection growing. The sounds Arthur made were making Lewis' face grow hotter. He moaned onto Arthur's erection, sending waves of pleasure through Arthur's body, earning Lewis another sensual groan. Lewis bobbed his head faster.

"Wait," Arthur said. Lewis lifted his head off of Arthur, looking at him expectantly. "Is everything okay?" Arthur nodded. "Yes, I just didn't want to finish so soon. I've done nothing for you yet." Lewis sat up. "Oh, alright." He watched as Arthur leaned forward, and sat on Lewis' lap. Wait, where was this going? Lewis felt a rush of ecstasy as Arthur grinded against his erection. He cursed under his breath.

"Is that good?" Arthur asked. "Fuck, yeah it is." Lewis rested one had against the small of Arthur's back to pull him closer, and the other resided in his hair. Arthur continued grinding, pressing his hard erection into Lewis'. Lewis felt his stomach doing flips again. His face was flushed, and his thoughts were hazy with euphoria. Arthur tugged at Lewis' boxers, asking to take them off. Lewis complied, slipping them off to reveal his own erection. Arthur pressed their bodies close together, and he began to stroke Lewis' erection. Lewis began to resume stroking Arthur's as well, and the two boys pressed their foreheads together, panting and moaning as they touched each other. Lewis looked into Arthur's eyes, and hastily grabbed his face with his free hand to press their lips together once again. They continued to jerk each other off until Arthur's breathing became more erratic, and he moaned loudly, cumming on Lewis' bare chest. Lewis followed suit not even a few seconds after.

The two stayed there, foreheads pressed together, panting. Lewis was still seeing stars. When they both caught their breath, they looked into eachother's eyes. They stayed silent for a while, until Arthur grinned and chuckled silently. Lewis smiled and chuckled too, and soon the two were both laughing, laying down next to each other on the bed. Arthur was the first to stop laughing, sighing wistfully. He looked over at Lewis. "We should clean ourselves up."

The boys snuck into the bathroom on that hall, which was thankfully unoccupied, and helped eachother clean up. They put their costumes back on and left. While they were walking down the hall, Arthur clung to Lewis' arm. Lewis looked at Arthur, who was rubbing one eye. He grinned, and held Arthur's hand. "You tired?" Arthur nodded. "Yeah man. That was a hell of a workout." Lewis grinned, and thought about how sleepy he felt, too. "Wanna get Vivi and go home?" Arthur grinned. "Yeah. You okay with staying at my place? You still owe me some bomb ass after-makeout cuddles." Lewis laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
